


Belong to You

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Neutral Karma LW, Reader Is Lone Wanderer, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Pretending it never happened was her favorite way of coping, it seemed. If she closed her eyes and thought for long enough, she could nearly imagine that she was back in the Vault, and her father was simply at work, and Jonas wasn't dead at all, and she'd never been to Megaton in the first place.It was all very calming, she decided.
Relationships: Mr. Burke/Female Lone Wanderer, Mr. Burke/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 4





	Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

It had been a week since (Y/N) had settled into her new 'home', the apartment on the top floor of Tenpenny tower.

It wasn't really what the former Vault Dweller would've considered a home-it wasn't the Vault she had grown up in, nor was it like any of the pictures she'd ever seen of houses.

But it was closer than Megaton had been...and maybe that's why she'd taken the chance of..

Pretending it never happened was her favorite way of coping, it seemed. If she closed her eyes and thought for long enough, she could nearly imagine that she was back in the Vault, and her father was simply at work, and Jonas wasn't dead at all, and she'd never been to Megaton in the first place.

It was all very calming, she decided.

In fact, (Y/N) was doing this now, laying on the bed in her room, squeezing her eyes shut and trying very hard to convince herself that this was the bed that she'd grown up sleeping on.

Until she was disturbed by a knock at the door. Oh, who now? Who'd want to visit her anyways, being that the only people in this tower that seemed to like her were Tenpenny himself, Herbert 'Daring' Dashwood (she smiled at that) and Mr. Burke.

At least, she'd thought that Burke had liked her. It was a bit odd, that he'd bring her here and praise her only to disappear without another word.

His presence seemed to fill the tower with a sort of pleasantness she wasn't sure she could name. It almost felt like...home.

Tenpenny said that hr simply had other things to do than stick around the tower for very long, lots of business to attend to and such.

Maybe it was just that she'd lived in a place her whole life where you couldn't just up and disappear. It was odd, (Y/N) though, all these people just coming and going out if her life.

Or maybe it was because she missed him. He had been very good company, after all. "Coming!" She'd called in the direction of the door, slowly opening her eyes again. (Y/N) eased herself off the bed, ready to meet whoever had disturbed her, friendly or not.

She hadn't expected it to be Burke, not after Tenpenny's reassurance that he never stuck around for long. "Oh. Hi."

One of his eyebrows raised over a sunglasses lenses. For a moment she wondered why he was wearing them inside, but this was the wasteland, so really it was the least of her worries. "Hello. May I come in for a moment, perhaps?"

"Of course," after all, it was only polite. He'd been the one to convince Tenpenny that she should have it, after all. "Would you like to sit down?"

He nodded briefly and entered, looking it over carefully. "It looks like you've been busy."

Well yes, she'd replied. Although it has been a but hard getting the couch and the Nuka Cola machine etc, etc up from the bottom floor. "And nobody offered a hand," she'd muttered, to herself more than anything, but she didn't miss how the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"I'm only going to be back for a day or so, but I wanted to see how you were settling in. Is there anything I can do for you, my dear to help?"

Sincerely (Y/N) thought for a moment, and sat down on the small couch, gesturing for Burke to follow suit, which he soon did.

What happened to Megaton was...a shame, she admitted, despite the fact that she was trying not to think about it. She had no leads about where her father had gone. But, perhaps he could help with that?

"I think I'm settling in well. But, I have one thing that...maybe you could help with when you get some spare time or are just out and about."

His curiosity didn't go unnoticed. "You need only ask. You've done a lot for this place with very little in return."

"I need you...to help me find my dad. That is, if you can."

"You're going to have to give me more to go on," he replied, evenly as per usual but with a slight lilt of amusement. "Even I can't go on nothing."

(Y/N) smiled slightly and told him about the Vault. The short version, anyway. What did hiding it matter anyways? She didn't care what happened to them, not after they'd all tried to hurt her and succeeded in kicking her out for good.

Burke listened intently, seemingly holding on to each word as if they would be her last. After she finished, it became silent for far too long. "I see," he said and by that time (Y/N) had been about to Burke in anticipation. "He simply up and left one day? No note, no reason."

"None. And if he thought that I wasn't going to follow him out here, then he was wrong."

"This must be...a very large change for you then. I can only imagine...I will do everything in my power to find him, but then what? Will you leave, and join him in whatever...endeavor that he has taken up?"

No, she reassured him that she could convince her father that it was a good idea to take up residence here (As long as she didn't tell him what she had done to earn it, but she didn't add that bit in aloud).

He fully smiled, now. "I am certain that you will not have any trouble with that. You could talk a ghoul into buying radaway."

Had that been...a joke? (Y/N) laughed. "You really think that, huh? You must think pretty highly of me." He only continued to smile slightly, although it turned more bashful, in turn leaving her a bit cluster. "Um...Thanks, Burke."

Unexpectedly, he hugged her, and she melted into it. Sure, this wasn't the Vault anymore and there was plenty to worry about, but at this moment, what did it matter? This was her home now.


End file.
